User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
But that's you not me XP >.> Lolololol i'll probs rp you on... tuesday. wish i can say monday but im getting my wisdom teeth pulled out (ze horror...) and unlike you, i want to have a career that gives me a boat load of money XP so i have to study... (but tbh, im slacking off a... bit XD) Re: that would be fun. oh my gosh cherry on ecstasy while drinking wine.... XD that would be one huge mess.... and dude.... we have to like.... rp adam and monica some time D: we barely did anything with those two... (we just focused on Johnny's harem XD) And more drama starts...... Uhm..... maybe have someone flirt/tease either one of them and catch them making out with that person? O.o idk..... (just a random suggestion i had in my head atm...) Re: Hrm.... Maybe that could happen.... or a curse.... something along those lines... and as for the marc/cherry one i guess that could happen as well >~< (lol it jus became anything could happen week ... XD) Double Trouble Greetings! Just a bit of follow-ups: *Unless you are Hyu or Miggy (6 days since Hyu's sick), you only have 4 days to post. This means each person (not team) has 4 days until disqualification. *The posting order may change. If you feel like posting, post. *Whether the fight is finished or not, I will have it JUDGED by August 2 (Western Time). I will inform the judges to give a 5 point addition to the overall score of the team who posted last. *Remember that the losing team who scored the highest will move on to the semi-finals. Thank you & have a nice day! Re: Hydro, of course it doesn't include finished fights :)) I onyl did that so people would start posting. Re: The point of animal nymphs/spirits are to protect their patron's sacred animal so if they die than the whole purpose of their creation is defeated. I pretty sure their creator will save the animal nymph/spirit from death. EVen if it has been done, it doesn't necessarily mean that it makes sense. Re: Gods shouldn't be creating animal nymphs/spirits anytime recently as "they were all created around May of 2012" (Quoted from: Claiming:Animal Nymphs 101). WHAT! They are NOT horrible. I find them cute. >.< But thanks.. I'll change it. Just gimme a few minutes... Heya! Can I use Finn or Jack Harries? ._. mkay Posted. Sorry! I'll be a bit inactive this week because I have exams coming. Hopefully I'll be able to continue working on the cabin powersets. I'm also sorry for my 2 day absence (lost internet) and I wasn't able to talk to someone about it so.... Re: Sure. Please read http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DaMigster/Grounded *insert sad face here* Re: sorry for the late response ;~; but yeah we can rp. what first? Red and Cheryl's rave? Re: okies. XP I'm on skype cha no.. Double Trouble Update Alright! Since Harle and SoA were disqualified for not posting in 9 days, while Hyu and Miggy are out for August, the teams left are 1, 2, 3, and 4! The match ups and links are the following: #Contest:Double_Trouble/Round_2/Team_1_VS_2 (Fire, Air, Technology, Underworld, Earth, Jungle) #Contest:Double_Trouble/Round_2/Team_3_VS_4 (Underworld) The match will last for approximately 13 days, so the deadline is August 18, Western time. In any case you want to change the arena, please inform me before the 4th. Beside the links are the arenas the team can't have. You may begin posting on the 4th, Western Time. After this match, there is one last fight between the winners and the >.<" um.. people who didn't win. ;-; could you hm.. I dunno, maybe uh POST. Isn't this a collaborative project? "i'm sorry, but we don't need you coming up with plotlines/events for the wiki. so your forum was deleted, sorry :/" en quote You. So basically this wiki doesn't follow everything Wikia stands for in the face of the Users? That is outrageous. This wiki gave a right, the right to Suggest. There is a Suggestions forum. I've shared an idea that many would percieve as a decent idea and you repay me by saying my ideas suck, deleting it without possibly thinking about it further. Wikia is a collaborative project. It is democratic. Your position on this Wikia promotes a plutocracy. The Users are the ones who even create the plotlines through their RPing. We have the right to create plotlines. If I were you, I'd consider my idea as a petition, and send it to be discussed and voted over. ;o POST PLS airport you know what im gonna say >.> (In case u didnt: POST PLSS) ok... ok before you think I'm I.ming you to check my claim think again (seriously I'm having a writers block >,< to fix suzaku's page right now >,< that and I'm not that kind of girl come on I'm the nice one here!) anyhow ...you know how I dont go to chat right? welll.......I still dont go to chat :P but I'm willing to go...if your want to take part in my little game (well not game more like dare) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meloney/one_day interested? yours truly... watermelon (a newb gave me this nickname and its a fav!!) 15:41, August 4, 2014 (UTC) yelloo postedddd. �� Aeolus Powers Hey Hydro, we looked over Aeolus together already, but in case we didn't, I loove them over again and they look fine. I especially like the passives, a very nice addition to it. Time Waits For No Man. [[User Talk:Defrether|'Come,' Let Us Dwell On The Past.]] Re: haven't really been paying much to other users but i know you've done a lot of work... especially with power sets and all. XD Nyx's Cabin Lieutenant Hi! I have a question (Sorry if it's a bother). I'm planning on challenging Nyx's Cabin's Lieutenant. Should I just roleplay in the current lieutenant's page, challenging her, or...? Uh.. Um.. I can't comment on Nyx's Cabin for some reason. I already commented on the char page and the talk page of the char's owner... Epic Fail Uh... Woops. Epic Fail. Oh well. I already left them a post in the... new talk page. And the character page. I also already posted the forum. Thanks! Re: Since Onyx didn't post yet (and I allowed Kat and Jay to switch), I will allow you to find a partner in a day. I'll come back to you tomorrow night to see if you have a partner already, sounds good? Oh! If Slay allows it, I can have you find another user and you both Rp Slay's character. That would be a better choice. Re: Voted. Congratulations in advance. Now, I'll get my update tomorrow?